The Classic Tale of Magi : Gyo-Gyo
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Parodi Cinderella versi Magi, dengan Kougyoku sebagai karakter utama! That's why the title is "Gyo-gyo", right? Warning inside!


**Warning : Based on Cinderella!AU by it's author(s)—OOC!—Various pairing—Maybe typo(s)—Don't Like, Don't Flame!—Older!Marga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Schnee-Neige presents,_

_The Classic Tales of Magi,_

**.**

"**Gyo-gyo"**

—_parodi "Cinderella"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Once upon a time_,

Hiduplah sebuah keluarga bangsawan yang sangat terkenal seantero negeri Sindria, keluarga Ren. Keluarga itu terkenal akan berbagai macam bisnisnya yang merajalela seantero negeri, plus, seluruh anggotanya yang rupawan. Terlebih mereka tidak ada yang sombong dan suka membantu sekitar.

Sampai di sini keadaan masih harmonis.

_(saya harus menambahkan konflik di sini—author)_

Suatu hari, sang kepala keluarga Renmeninggal dunia—menyusul sang adik ipar, alias istri dari adik lelakinya—dan membuat istrinya yang cantik jelita bersedih. Tapi bohong. Wanita berambut hitam bernama Ren Gyokuen itu menggilai harta dan menikahi adik dari kepala keluarga Ren—yang tak lama setelahnya harus pergi ke medan perang nun jauh dimana—dan menjadi ibu tunggal bagi semua anak keluarga Ren. Hal ini membuat semuanya bersaudara, dan ada yang tidak suka dengan itu.

Sang anak tertua, Ren Kouen, yang sedang menjalin tali kasih dengan sepupunya, Ren Hakuei, memilih coretKAWINcoret lari dan meninggalkan keluarga—menjadi nelayan nun jauh di sana. Ren Hakuryuu, adik Hakuei, memilih mengembara daripada harus hidup bersama dengan ibu kandungnya yang sangat dibencinya bersama dua orang kakaknya—membentuk pasukan Three Musketeers. Jadi tinggallah di rumah besar itu empat orang, Ren Koumei sang anak kedua, Ren Kouha sang anak ketiga, dan satu-satunya anak perempuan di rumah itu—Ren Kougyoku.

Baik Koumei, Kouha, dan Kougyoku merupakan saudara kandung—karena para sepupunya sudah pergi—jadi tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka, walau dari awal sebenarnya tidak saling dekat. Koumei masih tetap dingin seperti biasa, menjalankan bisnis yang ditinggalkan dengan sebaik mungkin. Kouha satu paham dengan sang ibu yang suka menghamburkan harta, bolak-balik pergi ke host club. Sementara itu rumah pun jadi jarang ditinggali dan menyisakan seorang gadis yang harus mengurusnya sendiri, Ren Kougyoku.

Sebelumnya, gadis berambut fuschia itu cukup dimanjakan oleh sang ayah dan kakak tertuanya, Kouen. Tapi setelah keduanya pergi, ia yang sendirian terus di rumah mau tidak mau harus selalu membersihkan rumah—atau Gyokuen yang sesekali pulang akan murka. Koumei juga, karena ia suka kebersihan. Kouha juga, karena menurutnya orang tampan sepertinya tidak cocok berada di tempat kotor.

Karena ketidakharmonisan keluarga mereka, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Kougyoku juga bagian dari keluarga mereka yang tidak seharusnya disuruh-suruh terus. Karena ia selalu ada di rumah, semuanya memperlakukannya seperti ia harus terus di rumah dan mengurusnya. Tidak diberi kesempatan pergi kemanapun, setidaknya sebelum rumah bersih semua. Tapi bagi Kougyoku yang tidak biasa semua ini sangat berat, apalagi melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Suatu hari—yang lain—seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris merah pekat datang ketika semua keluarga Ren yang tersisa berkumpul di rumah. Namanya Judal. Dikatakannya ia hendak mencari Hakuryuu, tetapi pemuda itu telah pergi. Sesaat Kougyoku mengira ia akan pergi juga, tetapi ia malah menempati rumah mewah di sebelah rumah keluarga Ren. Ternyata ia adalah pemilik rumah itu, yang sudah beberapa tahun cuma dibersihkan pulang-pergi oleh pembantu.

Kougyoku tersenyum, ia tidak sendirian.

Sesekali, ia akan membersihkan rumah bersama Judal. Yah, sebenarnya lebih kepada Kougyoku yang melakukan semuanya dan Judal akan bersantai di sofa seraya memakan kue atau kadangkala memasak untuk keduanya. Pemuda itu juga jahil, sangat senang mengusik Kougyoku yang akan marah ketika diganggu saat bersih-bersih. Karena Kougyoku suka sekali marah saat dijahili sedikit saja, maka Judal mulai memanggilnya Gyo-gyo.

Dan sekarang semua memanggilnya Gyo-gyo.

.

_._

"_Kenapa semuanya memanggilku seperti itu sih!"_

"_Soalnya, panggilan Kougyoku itu terlalu panjang."—Koumei _

"_Lebih enak dipanggil kan? Hei, Gyo-gyo!"—Kouha_

"_Praktis. Gyo-gyo, sapu halaman belakang!"—Gyokuen_

"_Kau tidak mau berterima kasih padaku, Gyo-gyo?"—Judal _

.

Kougyoku meraih sapu besarnya dan pergi ke halaman belakang dengan wajah merengut.

.

.

Negara Sindria, adalah negara yang sangat makmur dan damai. Dan semua ini adalah berkat kepemimpinan seorang raja muda bernama Sinbad yang masih berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun. Raja muda ini sangat dicintai rakyatnya, dan punya banyak relasi baik dengan berbagai negara. Ia senang menciptakan kedamaian dan kemakmuran, terlebih untuk kepentingan negerinya.

Tapi di samping itu ada beberapa negara yang terjajah olehnya, demi kepentingan negaranya sendiri. Tapi tak ada yang bisa melawannya, dengan kekuatan tentaranya yang sangat hebat. Ia sendiri juga menguasai sihir dan membuat semuanya bertekuk lutut padanya.

Semuanya, ya, termasuk para wanita.

Raja Sinbad menggilai lawan jenisnya itu, tapi tidak bisa bertahan pada satu wanita saja. Hampir semua wanita di istananya telah dijamahnya. Tapi kini ia bosan, maka ia berupaya mengadakan pesta agar bisa bertemu lebih banyak wanita lagi.

Dengan kedok ingin mencarikan sang pangeran angkat dari negeri jajahannya—Alibaba Saluja—seorang jodoh, maka sang Raja berhasil menyebarkan undangan pesta dansanya dan meraih restu sang penasihat, Ja'far.

Sang pangeran, yang sama antusiasnya dengan sang ayah karena akan bertemu banyak wanita cantik, memastikan orang kepercayaannya untuk mengirimkan undangannya sampai ke seluruh pelosok negeri Sindria.

Tak terkecuali rumah keluarga bangsawan Ren.

.

.

.

Waktu cepat berlalu, tak terasa hari lahir Kougyoku—Gyo-gyo—semakin dekat.

_(Tunggu, sebaiknya aku memanggilnya apa? Oke, untuk mendukung suasana, maka, Gyo-gyo.—author)_

Gyo-gyo tidak pernah melupakan hari istimewa itu, terlebih sehabis ini ia akan berumur tujuh belas, dan ingin dirayakan. Karena tidak bisa berharap pada keluarganya, maka ia memberikan harapan penuh semoga Judal menyadarinya dan setidaknya membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuknya. Ia akan senang jika mereka berdua saja di rumah dan merayakan _sweet seventeen_-nya. Bagaimanapun ia menganggap Judal sebagai bagian dari keluarganya.

Sayangnya, Judal sudah begitu sering menghancurkan harapannya, dan pergi entah kemana di hari itu. Mungkin mencari Hakuryuu. Ia memang kadang pergi dengan alasan ingin mencari sepupu Gyo-gyo itu. Tapi hari ini ia pergi tanpa kabar. Seolah tidak ingin bersama Gyo-gyo di hari ulangtahunnya. Sepi sekali. Tidak ada yang menemani Gyo-gyo di rumah besar itu.

Air mata Gyo-gyo mengalir. Ia menangis di kamarnya di lantai teratas.

_Tok tok tok_

Gyo-gyo tersentak. Diintipnya sang pengetuk pintu dari jendela kamarnya yang besar. Ren Gyokuen datang bersama Kouha dan Koumei membawa beberapa bungkusan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu berseri-seri. Ternyata keluarganya tak melupakannya dan ingat hari ulang tahunnya! Gyo-gyo tahu, pasti yang mereka bawa adalah kado-kado ulang tahun untuknya! Ia berlari secepatnya ke depan pintu. Masih tak menyangka hari ini Yang Maha Kuasa memberikan hidayahnya kepada mereka untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Gyo-gyo.

_Mungkin ini balasan bagiku karena sudah sering dikatai Gyo-gyo oleh semuanya, _pikir gadis itu...

... naif.

Gyokuen langsung membanting pintu ketika Gyo-gyo membuka kuncinya. "Lama sekali, Gyo-gyo!"

Kouha dan Koumei melempar bungkusan-bungkusan itu ke sofa. "Sudah pukul tiga! Sial, kurasa takkan sempat aku melakukan perawatan menyeluruh!" Gerutu Kouha.

"Aku akan mengecek siapa saja yang bisa dijadikan relasi bisnis nanti, panggil aku pukul setengah enam, Gyo-gyo." Perintah Koumei.

Gyo-gyo melongo.

"Ja.. Jam setengah enam ada apa ya, Koumei _onii-sama_? Apakah kalian akan mengajakku ke—"

"Pesta dansa dari kerajaan Sindria jam tujuh. Si raja terong itu mengundang keluarga kita ke sana, katanya Pangeran Alibaba mencari istri. Kurasa akan ada banyak orang yang bisa kuajak berbisnis. Kouha dan, Gyokuen, kau tahu pasti motif mereka ke sana. Jangan ganggu aku, dan setengah enam, Gyo-gyo, ingatkan aku."

Gyo-gyo belum sempat mengatakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Ia sebenarnya kesal, tapi setidaknya toh akan ada pesta! Ia tidak ingat adakah gaun yang pantas di dalam klosetnya—karena terlalu sering memakai pakaian rumah—tapi masih ada empat jam untuk bersiap! Dengan lega disyukurinya hari ini ia telah menyelesaikan semua tugas rumahnya sehingga takkan ada alasan lagi untuk menahannya di rumah kali i...

"Gyo-gyo! Jangan diam saja kamu di situ! Jahitkan payet-payet itu ke gaunku yang baru! Aku takkan sempat jika memasukkannya ke penjahit..."

...ni.

Dengan gontai, Gyo-gyo menjahitkan payet-payet tersebut ke gaun baru ibunya. Susah payah ia bertahan agar darahnya yang beberapa kali muncul karena tidak sengaja tertusuk tidak mengenai gaun ibunya. Yah, sesering apapun Gyo-gyo mengurus rumah ia tetap tidak bisa mahir dalam hal menjahit, dan juga memasak. Menyedihkan.

Gemas melihat jahitannya yang tak juga selesai, Gyokuen merebut gaunnya. "Dasar tidak berguna! Sana, kau buat sepatuku mengkilat!"

Lima belas menit kemudian, _stiletto _Gyokuen sempurna.

"Hei, Gyo-gyo! Kau bebas kan? Tolong berikan aku _massage _ringan dengan lotion ini." Panggil Kouha dari kamar sebelah. Wajah Gyo-gyo memerah mendengarnya.

"A.. aa... ta.. tapi... Kouha _onii-sama _kan..."

Kouha masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sudah diberi aroma terapi.

Gyo-gyo tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan apa yang diminta Kouha.

_(Oh ayolah, siapa yang mau menolak?—author)_

"Gyo-gyo, sudah selesai belum sih?! Sekarang kau keringkan rambutku yang habis ku-_creambath _ini. Atur seperti ini!" Gyokuen masuk ke dalam kamar terapi Kouha satu jam kemudian sambil membawa-bawa majalah fashion dengan masker lumpur di wajahnya.

"Hei, Gyo-gyo! Sehabis itu aku juga!"

Setelahnya Kougyoku menghabiskan setengah jam untuk menata rambut keduanya.

"Ambilkan gaunku, dan bantu aku memasangnya, Gyo-gyo!" Perintah Gyokuen. Tapi Kouha mencegahnya.

"Tunggu! Gyo-gyo harus memilihkan baju untukku dulu!" Kouha menarik Gyo-gyo kembali ke kamarnya. "Ada beberapa pakaian di sini dan aku bingung memilih mana yang paling bagus! Para gadis harus melihatku tampil sempurna—dan tentu saja seksi—nanti!"

Gyo-gyo menunjuk sebuah baju china berwarna merah.

"Pilihan yang bagus," Kouha mendekati Gyo-gyo. "Sepertinya kau tahu sekali bagaimana harus membuatku terlihat tampan, dan seksi."

Wajah Gyo-gyo memanas. Kouha semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Kougyoku yang semakin memerah, mendesak Kougyoku ke ranjang dimana baju-baju Kouha dihamparkan. Gyo-gyo bergerak mundur, dan akhirnya terbentur ranjang dan membuat tubuhnya oleng. Dengan sigap Kouha menangkapnya—dengan cara memeluknya—dan melepaskan Gyo-gyo ke arah sebaliknya seperti sedang berdansa.

"Oi, kau nyaris menimpa baju-bajuku tahu, Gyo-gyo."

_Rasanya tuh, sehabis diterbangkan setinggi mungkin, dijatuhkan dengan kenyataan, _pikir Gyo-gyo.

"Ma.. Maaf, Kouha _onii-sama_..."

"Gyo-gyooooo!" Panggil Gyokuen histeris. Sepasang mata fuschia Gyo-gyo melirik jam, setengah enam. Sudah waktunya menghampiri Koumei.

"Sebentar, aku panggil Koumei _onii-sama _dulu!"

Tanpa disadari, pesta akan mulai satu setengah jam lagi dan Gyo-gyo terhanyut dengan tugas-tugasnya membantu keluarganya bersiap untuk pesta.

"Koumei _onii-sama_...!"

.

.

.

Jam enam tepat, supir keluarga Ren—yang selalu dipakai Gyokuen—,Ka Koubun, datang dengan Limousin hitam mengkilat, dan Gyo-gyo baru sadar ketika asap imajiner dari knalpot mobil mewah tersebut membelai wajahnya.

Dia belum bersiap-siap sama sekali!

Seperti kakek buyutnya yang konon dulu pernah kebakaran jenggot, Gyo-gyo masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan memeriksa lemari pakaiannya. Oke, ada gaun yang lumayan bagus di sana. Tidak apalah, yang penting ia bisa cukup pantas memakainya ke kerajaan. Lalu riasan wajah? Ah sudahlah. Gyo-gyo meraih gaun berwarna merah muda tersebut, dan memakainya hati-hati. Ia memakai bedak secukupnya, dan tidak merias wajahnya sama sekali. Bukannya percaya diri, tapi ia memang tidak bisa. Yang pandai merias itu Kouha. Diambilnya madu dengan irisan stroberi di dalam kulkas, dibalurkannya di bibirnya, dan ditutup dengan handuk panas selama lima menit. Sempurna, cara ini akan membuat bibirnya lebih indah dibanding memakai lipstik.

Jam besar di ruang tamu berdentang, terdengar sampai kamar Gyo-gyo. Tujuh kali. Berarti pukul tujuh dan ia belum selesai sama sekali! Gyo-gyo panik dan membuka lemari sepatunya. Ia bisa menemukan sepatu yang pantas, tapi, ternyata sepatu itu sudah rusak! Gyo-gyo meringis dan berlari ke kamar Gyokuen. Ia membongkar lemari sepatu Gyokuen—dengan bayang-bayang pulang nanti akan kena amukan lagi—lalu menemukan _stiletto _yang pas dengan gaun dan kakinya sendiri.

Gyo-gyo siap sekarang.

Perlahan, gadis yang tak biasa dengan _stiletto _itu keluar rumah. Kakinya agak sakit, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia meraih kunci mobil Kouha—masa bodoh meski ia tidak bisa menyetir—dan berniat mengendarainya sampai ke istana. Ia sudah tujuh belas sekarang, harus bisa menyetir mobil!

Gyo-gyo tersenyum. Ia tidak butuh ibu peri untuk pergi ke pesta dansa!

"Oi, Gyo-gyo. Kau ngapain senyam-senyum sendiri di depan rumah sambil pegang kunci mobil Kouha? Mau bunuh diri? Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir?"

Sesosok pemuda beriris merah memasuki rumahnya, Judal.

"Aku baru pulang semalam ini, sori... Eh! Tunggu, jangan-jangan kau mau ke pesta dansa?"

Sepasang iris fuschia Gyo-gyo berkaca-kaca.

"Hhh... Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menangis begitu, lebih baik perbaiki riasanmu! Sini biar kurapikan. Tampang begitu mau pergi ke pesta, dasar Gyo-gyo." Judal menggerutu. Ia mendorong Kougyoku kembali ke kamar Kouha yang berada di lantai satu. Diriasnya gadis itu secantik yang ia bisa.

Dan tangan sang tetangga berhenti di bibir Gyo-gyo.

"Hei, bibirmu..."

Gyo-gyo tersenyum. "Kenapa? Oh, tidak perlu pakai lipstik, aku mengoleskan madu dan stroberi lalu menghangatkannya dengan handuk. Lihat, jadi lebih berkilau kan! Hakuei _onee-sama _yang mengajarkanku!"

Judal tersenyum miris mendengar nama Hakuei disebut.

"Manis lho, aku jadi lebih percaya diri hehehe..." Ujar Gyo-gyo malu-malu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau pasti sengaja agar ketika di sana nanti si pangeran kuning itu berhasrat menciummu dan merasakan bibirmu manis, kan?" Goda Judal.

Wajah Gyo-gyo memerah. "Ti—tidak! Sungguh! Aku memang lebih biasa begini saja dibanding pakai lipstik! Tapi... memang jadinya manis sih..."

Judal tertawa, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang putri. Gyo-gyo tidak bisa menolak. Tubuhnya memanas dan rasanya begitu lemas untuk sekadar menghindar dari ciuman Judal.

...yang ternyata bukan ciuman.

Pemuda beriris merah itu menghentikan bibirnya satu sentimeter di depan bibir sang putri yang tengah menutup matanya dan menjilat bibir lembut itu sekali.

"Manis..." Komentar Judal.

Gyo-gyo tersentak. Ia buru-buru mengoleskan madu yang baru dan mengulang prosesnya lagi selama Judal terbahak-bahak melihat reaksinya. Setelah puas tertawa, pemuda itu mengoleskan salep penahan sakit di kaki Gyo-gyo yang lecet karena memakai _stiletto_. Dikeluarkannya sebuah sepatu tanpa hak yang sangat pantas dengan gaun yang dipakai Gyo-gyo.

"Jangan memaksa meninggikan badanmu, kamu selamanya akan tetap kecil." Nasihat Judal, sambil memakaikan sepatu itu.

Gyo-gyo merengut. "Terima kasih." Jawabnya kesal.

Judal tersenyum jahil. "Jadilah anak manis terus ya."

Gyo-gyo mendorong Judal keluar dengan rona merah. Keduanya pun bergegas menuju mobil Judal yang diparkir di luar. Pukul setengah delapan dan butuh waktu satu jam untuk sampai. Garing sekali rasanya kalau Gyo-gyo baru datang jam setengah sembilan. Pesta biasanya akan berakhir pukul sembilan untuk umum. Yah, tentu saja orang-orang yang menarik pihak kerajaan akan tetap tinggal sampai tengah malam, tapi pasti sepi sekali.

Dan yang utama, pasti makanan sudah habis.

Judal menyalakan mesin mobilnya sambil tersenyum mengejek melihat Gyo-gyo yang cemas. "Aku tahu kau takut makanannya akan habis, Gyo-gyo."

Gyo-gyo merengut. "Tidak juga! Uuh menyebalkan!"

Judal tertawa. "Pasang sabuk keamanan sekencang mungkin, oke? Kita akan sampai jam delapan."

Setelahnya, Gyo-gyo merasa nyawanya sedang ditarik keluar dengan kecepatan mengendarai Judal.

.

.

.

Gyo-gyo tidak butuh ibu peri, tapi Judal-nya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di istana, mereka disambut dengan Hakuei dan Kouen yang tengah berciuman di lantai dansa.

Mereka tidak memiliki kesulitan di bagian resepsionis (?) karena Judal membawa undangan untuk keluarganya, tetapi ketika melihat pasangan itu tepat di dekat pintu rasanya membuat Judal lemas.

"Aku _pass_, oke. Sori, tapi, sendiri saja ya sana ke dalam. Capek, mau istirahat saja di rumah."

Gyo-gyo mengangguk maklum. "Nanti jemput?"

"Jam 9, jaga-jaga kalau kau tidak punya teman. Tapi pastikan pasangan itu tidak bersamamu." Jawab Judal.

Gyo-gyo mengangguk mantap. Judal pasti agak kaget melihat cinta pertamanya—sampai sekarang—yang dulu telah pergi bersama suaminya kini muncul lagi di hadapannya dalam mode mesra.

Selepas Judal pergi dengan mobilnya, Gyo-gyo bergegas masuk ke dalam. Masih cukup ramai, Judal menepati janjinya untuk sampai di sini pukul delapan. Sebenarnya Gyo-gyo ingin menghampiri Kouen dan Hakuei—siapa tahu kakak laki-lakinya itu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau apa—tapi mereka sedang asyik berdansa. Kouha sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis cantik di pojok sana—oke, Gyo-gyo tidak mau tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sementara sosok Gyokuen ditemukannya sedang memeluk Sang Raja Sindria bersama beberapa wanita seksi lainnya di tengah singgasana.

Gyo-gyo tersenyum miris melihatnya, ia sangat kagum kepada Raja Sindria berambut ungu itu. Kagum, yah, karena ia tidak bisa mencintainya. Pria itu terlalu sulit digapai untuk seorang Gyo-gyo.

_Puk._

"Hei, kamu baru datang?" Tegur sebuah suara dari belakang Gyo-gyo. Gadis berambut fuschia itu menoleh setelah merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Whoa!" Gyo-gyo sedikit kaget mendapati seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang menyapanya. Itu Alibaba Saluja!

"Um.. i.. iya. Maaf, ada satu dan lain hal jadi aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu..." Ujar Gyo-gyo sedikit gugup, bagaimanapun dia agak jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain.

Alibaba tertawa renyah. "Tidak apa-apa. Mau berdansa denganku?"

Gyo-gyo tercegang. "Eh, ehm, ke.. kenapa kamu mengajakku... kan masih banyak wanita cantik lain yang bisa kamu ajak?"

Alibaba menatapnya takut-takut. "Kau hendak menolak ajakanku?"

Wajah Gyo-gyo memerah malu. "E.. eh.. tidak! Tidak kok!"

Jemari lentik Gyo-gyo menerima uluran tangan sang pangeran Saluja. Ia belum pernah berdansa sebelumnya, tapi Alibaba mengajarinya perlahan dengan dansa itu, serta menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Gyo-gyo yang agak berantakan.

"Terima kasih, masih mau berdansa denganku walau aku tidak pandai berdansa." Ucap Gyo-gyo sambil menatap wajah Alibaba riang, dalam dansa mereka.

"Bukan tidak pandai, awalnya malah sama sekali tidak bisa, bukan?" Goda Alibaba sambil tertawa renyah.

Gyo-gyo suka tawa itu, rasanya begitu nyaman didengar.

"Hei, kenapa kamu mengajakku berdansa, Alibaba-san?" Tanya Gyo-gyo sekali lagi. Yah, buat Gyo-gyo yang tidak pernah dekat dengan lelaki selain Judal yang dianggapnya keluarga sendiri, tiba-tiba diajak berdansa saat baru datang ke pesta itu bisa dibilang agak luar biasa. Apa ada yang spesial dalam diri Gyo-gyo? Jangan-jangan ini berkat riasan Judal?

"Err... Yah..." Alibaba tampak ragu-ragu. "Jujur saja, aku sudah mengajak puluhan gadis berdansa, dan mengungkapkan identitasku sebagai pangeran ke semua gadis, tapi... semuanya menampik ajakanku berdansa. Mereka lebih tertarik dengan Sinbad daripadaku ahahaha..." Tawa Alibaba sedikit miris.

Gyo-gyo jadi kasihan. Soalnya dia juga sebenarnya mengagumi Sinbad, kan?

"Yah, sebenarnya aku juga, eeh... mengagumi ayahmu..." Aku Gyo-gyo malu-malu. "Ia begitu berkharisma, dan yah, tampan."

Alibaba cemberut. "Bilang saja seksi."

Wajah Gyo-gyo memerah lagi. "A—Aku tidak selalu berpikir begitu kok! Cu.. cuma sekarang..." Gyo-gyo mengintip keadaan sang raja. Masih dikelilingi gadis-gadis.

Gyo-gyo pun diam.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tidak berkharisma jika dibandingkan dengan dia. Dia memang hebat, dan aku tidak punya pilihan selain menyerahkan kerajaanku padanya dengan aku masih sebagai pemimpinnya jika dibanding diambil alih kerajaan lain." Gumam Alibaba.

"Kau bukan dari negeri ini? Pangeran negeri lain, yang dijajah olehnya?" Tanya Gyo-gyo tidak percaya.

Alibaba mengangguk. "Aku lelah, sehabis lagu ini menepi saja ya?"

Gyo-gyo tertawa. Mereka pun memisahkan diri dari lantai dansa.

.

Alibaba meneguk minumnya dengan puas. Senyum merekah tercetak di wajahnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh. "Aku senang bisa berdansa denganmu, walau sisaan."

Gyo-gyo cemberut. "Beruntunglah karena aku kasihan."

Tawa renyah itu terdengar lagi. "Mau alkohol? Kadar rendah, kok."

Gyo-gyo melihat-lihat sekitarnya, dan menemukan deretan makanan prasmanan tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku... sebenarnya belum makan malam."

"Aku suka gadis yang suka makan. Ayo, mengajari gadis yang tidak bisa dansa membuatku kembali lapar." Ajak Alibaba sambil kembali menggoda Gyo-gyo.

"Dasar gendut." Balas gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil. Keduanya mengambil sirloin steak dengan kentang yang renyah. Alibaba menuntun Gyo-gyo menuju meja makan yang hanya dikhususkan untuk orang-orang kerajaan. Hampir tidak ada lagi yang makan di sana, tapi itu malah membuat Gyo-gyo dan Alibaba bebas berbincang apa saja.

Lima belas menit kemudian keduanya selesai makan. Alibaba memesankan dua gelas sampanye dengan alkohol rendah kepada pramusaji.

"Kau punya _manner _yang bagus." Puji Alibaba setelah melihat cara Gyo-gyo makan.

Gyo-gyo merengut. "Tentu saja. Biar sudah tidak ada di rumah, Kouen _onii-sama _mendidikku untuk selalu memerhatikan _attitude_."

Alibaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kouen _onii-sama_? Kau... seorang Ren?"

Akrab dengan urusan rumah tangga dan menjadi kasta terendah di rumah membuat Gyo-gyo lupa ia adalah bangsawan. "Ah... Oh iya... Aku seorang Ren. Tapi apalah arti seorang Ren dibanding keluarga raja." Dalihnya, tidak merasa hebat.

"Akrab dengan urusan rumah tangga rasanya membuatku lupa kalau aku seorang Ren." Aku Gyo-gyo.

"Aku tidak menyangka." Komentar Alibaba. "Tapi, yah, sekarang nikmati saja dulu pestanya." Alibaba mengambil botol sampanye yang baru ditaruh sang pramusaji dan menuangkannya di gelas Gyo-gyo dan gelasnya.

Agak ragu-ragu, Gyo-gyo bertanya. "Umur tujuh belas boleh minum ini kan?"

Tawa renyah Alibaba terdengar lagi. "Tentu. Aku juga tujuh belas."

Gyo-gyo tersenyum. "Aku baru saja. Kanpai~!"

Kedua tangan kanan mereka saling membenturkan ujung gelas masing-masing.

"Untuk ulang tahun ketujuhbelasmu!"

.

.

.

"_Hei, kau mau kuajak ke tempat yang luar biasa?"_

.

.

.

_(Kemana Alibaba akan membawa Kougyoku pergi?)_

_(Dimanakah Judal yang berjanji akan menjemput Kougyoku pukul sembilan?)_

_(Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kougyoku yang masih mengagumi Sinbad?)_

—_Author_

.

.

.

.

.

_(Another Cliffhanger?)—Author _

.

.

.

.

.

_(No, let's enjoy it until the end~!)—Author_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tempat ini keren banget!" Gyo-gyo sampai melupakan bahasa sopannya ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah taman dengan hamparan bunga di sekelilingnya dan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di dekatnya. Dua buah ayunan berada di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga yang membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi ayunan tersebut. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju ayunan. Alibaba dengan santai duduk di salah satunya, tapi Gyo-gyo malah mencabuti beberapa bunga yang agak tersisih dan merangkai mahkota bunga di rerumputan.

Alibaba tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Aku selalu ingin membuat mahkota bunga! Indahnya!" Seru Gyo-gyo sambil memperlihatkan mahkota buatannya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke belakang Alibaba. Ia meletakkan mahkota tersebut di kepala sang pangeran dan mendorong ayunan yang dinaiki Alibaba.

"Untuk calon Raja dari Negeri Balbadd yang bebas!"

Alibaba tertawa keras, antara kaget dan senang mendengar seruan Gyo-gyo. Pemuda beriris madu itu susah payah menghentikan ayunannya. Ia mencopot mahkota itu dan balas meletakkannya di kepala Gyo-gyo.

"Untuk seorang putri yang sedang berulang tahun ketujuh belas."

Gyo-gyo tersenyum senang, tapi kemudian ia cemberut. "Yang berulang tahun ketujuh belas di dunia ini bukan cuma aku saja."

Alibaba mencubit hidung Gyo-gyo, gemas. "Dasar tukang ngambek. Baik, siapa namamu, putri?"

"Gyo—Kougyoku. Ren Kougyoku." Hampir saja ia salah mengucap nama sebutannya. Semua ini gara-gara Judal.

"Baik, Kougyoku, putri yang sedang berulangtahun ketujuh belas. Aku akan memberikan hadiah kepada—"

_Teng_

_Teng_

_Teng_

Lonceng berbunyi cukup keras dua belas kali, memotong ucapan Alibaba. Dua belas kali, artinya jam dua belas malam. Tengah malam.

Pesta sudah seharusnya berakhir, eh?

"Hei, Kougyoku. Pulang. Aku sudah cukup sabar menunggumu tiga jam. Gyokuen, Kouha, dan Koumei sudah pulang sejak jam sembilan. Kau bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di rumah?"

Judal muncul tepat ketika lonceng itu berhenti berbunyi. Dan Kougyoku dibuat pucat pasi karena kata-katanya.

_(Aku akan mulai menyebutnya Kougyoku—Author)_

"Ma.. Maaf... Aku sungguh harus pulang sekarang, Alibaba_-chan_."

Kougyoku berlari menghampiri Judal.

"Senang kencan dengan sang pangeran?" Tanya Judal, menyindir.

Kougyoku menyambutnya dengan senyum bahagia. Judal yang paling dekat dengannya pun belum pernah melihat Kougyoku tersenyum seperti ini.

"Kougyoku!" Alibaba menggenggam tangan Kougyoku dari belakang. Gadis itu refleks menengok ke belakang dan—

—sebuah sensasi lembut terasa di bibir manisnya.

Kecupan ringan dari Alibaba.

"Ayo."

Judal menarik tangan Kougyoku tepat ketika Alibaba melepas bibirnya. Ia terpaksa harus sedikit menarik Kougyoku yang masih sedikit terbuai dengan sentuhan Alibaba barusan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kougyoku!" Teriak Alibaba dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Rasanya... manis..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Gyokuen sudah tidak punya tenaga semalam untuk mengomeli Kougyoku yang pulang sangat terlambat. Tapi seandainya kena marah pun, gadis itu tidak keberatan.

Alibaba bisa saja memberinya apapun dengan kekayaannya. Tapi pemuda itu memberikan suatu kenangan yang takkan dapat dilupakan benaknya—barangkali hanya jika ia kehilangan ingatan—dan tubuhnya. Sebuah kecupan, yang ringan, dan lembut.

Seharian setelahnya Kougyoku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Oi, Gyo-gyo." Kouha memanggil.

"Gyo-gyo!" Panggil Kouha lagi.

"Hei, Gyo-gyo!" Ulang Kouha.

"Aku punya nama!" Pekik Kougyoku setelahnya, membuat Kouha melongo melihatnya.

"Haaa?"

BRAKK!

"Gyo-gyo! Ada bocah yang mencarimu di halaman!" Teriak Gyokuen dari depan rumah.

Saking senangnya, Kougyoku melempar sapunya ke arah Koumei yang baru lewat.

"Gyo-gyoooooo!"

.

"A... Alibaba-chan!"

Tapi yang menyambutnya malah seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris merah, yang sedang cemberut. Kougyoku membalasnya dengan ekspresi sama juga.

"Kau bekerja jadi pengantar pesan sekarang? Atau pengawal pangeran? Mana Alibaba-chan?" Tanya Kougyoku.

"Haa? Kau pikir ini kisah Cinderella dan aku akan datang bersama pangeran bocah itu sambil membawa sepatu kaca yang harus kau pakai?" Balas Judal sengit.

Kougyoku memajukan bibirnya lagi. Ia memang berpikir seperti itu, tadinya.

"Aku membawa seorang anak kecil yang bisa meringankan bebanmu." Ucap Judal. Belum sempat ia menunjukkan seseorang tersebut, sebuah suara lembut yang terdengar tegas terdengar di telinga Kougyoku, bersamaan dengan munculnya seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel yang dikuncir dua.

"Kalau kamu bilang aku anak kecil, kamu sendiri apa? Dewasa tidaknya seseorang itu tidak ditentukan umur, masa kau tidak paham juga?" Ocehnya.

Tapi sosok itu tersenyum ketika mata karamelnya menatap Kougyoku. "Salam kenal, nama saya Marga. Saya akan mulai bekerja di sini mulai sekarang. Mohon bantuannya."

Dan kedua gadis itu saling membungkuk.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Kougyoku. "Ooii semua kumpul di ruang tamu! Aku membawa seseorang yang harus kukenalkan pada kalian semua!"

Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi untuk menyingkat cerita yang sudah menyentuh empat ribu words ditambah author's note dimana-mana ini, semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Marga. Saya mulai hari ini akan bekerja di sini untuk membantu pekerjaan rumah kalian semua." Marga, nama gadis berambut karamel itu, memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi di hadapan para Ren. Dengan Judal duduk di sampingnya.

Gyokuen tampak tak acuh. "Kau bisa tidur di kamar paling atas, di dekat kamar Gyo-gyo."

Kougyoku bersorak senang.

"Terima kasih. Nah, karena aku tidak punya banyak barang untuk dibereskan, bagaimana kalau langsung saja?" Marga berdiri dari duduknya. "Pukul empat sore dan lantai masih sedikit berdebu. Jendela-jendela harus segera ditutup. Dan, apakah sudah ada yang memasak di sini? Aku tak mencium wangi apapun."

Koumei meraih ponselnya dan berniat menelepon _delivery_. "Jangan." Marga mencegahnya. "Aku akan memasak untuk kalian. Apa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Pasta." Sebut Kouha, paling duluan.

"Apa saja boleh." Ucap Koumei, tidak minat.

"Asparagus kepiting." Sebut Gyokuen setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Mmm... Aku mau makan..."

_Ting Tong!_

"Permisi, saya Alibaba Saluja! Apa Ren Kougyoku ada?"

Saat itu juga jantung Kougyoku melonjak-lonjak. Dengan sigap Marga menyambut sang pangeran dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku hendak mengajak Kougyoku makan malam di luar, err... Apa boleh?" Tanya Alibaba di hadapan seluruh Ren.

Kougyoku menyambut ajakan Alibaba tanpa susah payah. Sebenarnya, ya, karena tidak ada yang berminat juga kepada pangeran itu. Jika saja itu Raja Sinbad barulah semuanya akan terkejut.

"Oke. Kalau begitu," Marga meraih sapu lalu memberikannya kepada Kouha. "Kouha-san menyapu bagian dalam rumah. Koumei-san yang cukup tinggi mengurus jendelanya. Gyokuen-san kurasa bisa mengepel setelahnya. Sebelum itu, bantu aku di dapur dan buat aku terbiasa dengan dapurnya. Dan kau... Judal... Kau mau membantu atau tidak?"

Judal tersenyum mengejek. "Kau jadi sok ya setelah besar sedikit. Aku akan melepas anak kecil ini dulu." Tangan kekar Judal menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kougyoku.

Sementara itu seisi keluarga Ren menatap Marga—yang mereka kira akan menjadi pesuruh mereka—dengan nanar. Gadis tak dikenal ini dengan entengnya baru saja menyuruh-nyuruh keluarga bangsawan paling tinggi se-Sindria?!

"Selamat menikmati malam santainya, Kougyoku-san." Ucap Marga sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kougyoku pun tersenyum dan mengikuti Alibaba keluar, bersama Judal. Sementara Ren lainnya masih protes dengan tingkah Marga.

Tapi Kougyoku tidak tahu—dan tidak mau tahu—bagaimana cara Marga membuat keluarganya bisa bertekuk lutut dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, pikirkan baik-baik sebelum mengambilnya, ya." Ucap Judal singkat, ketika mengantar Kougyoku dan Alibaba ke mobil Porsche putih yang dibawa pemuda itu. Judal pun berbalik setelah mengelus rambut Kougyoku sekali lagi.

"Itu saja?" Tanya Kougyoku, sedikit protes.

"Apalagi?" Judal balik bertanya.

Alibaba tersenyum puas. "Aku mengerti. Lain kali saja kita bicarakan, tidak di depan 'gyo-gyo' ini."

Kougyoku cemberut. "Heei! Kok kau juga memanggilku Gyo-gyo!"

Kedua pemuda itu tertawa.

"Sudah, ya. Aku pergi dulu, Judal-chan!" Kougyoku melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil. Tentu saja Judal takkan membalasnya. Tersenyum pun tidak.

Tapi Kougyoku mengerti. Alibaba harus menghadapi Judal dulu sebelum dapat melamarnya. Dan sakit hati Judal terhadap Hakuei pun sepertinya sudah bisa diatasi dengan adanya kehadiran gadis berambut karamel itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun tidak semanis Cinderella pada akhirnya, tapi tetap membuat Kougyoku bisa terus tersenyum dengan tulus ke depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau mau makan apa malam ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

end.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Finally selesai nulis nonstop! Yes! Aku rencananya mau bikin banyak classic tales versi Magi hehe.

Tolong katakan kesannya lewat PM atau review ya? Udah ga sanggup banyak omong lagi ini huff nungguin buka puasa hehe.


End file.
